The present relates to a dielectric coupling sleeve.
A direct current (DC) separator such as a DC Block or an antenna barrier is frequently arranged between an antenna and a radio module in order to filter DC components out of an electrical signal transmitted between the antenna and the radio module. A capacitor intricately soldered onto a circuit board as a surface-mount device (SMD) capacitor or a conventionally wired capacitor is frequently used as a DC separator. If the antenna and the radio module are connected by a coaxial cable, a coaxial DC separator is frequently used, in which the capacitor soldered onto the circuit board is electroconductively connected to inner conductors or outer conductors of two high frequency connectors of the DC separator in a complex soldering process.